Imperial Jade Seal of China
The Imperial Jade Seal of China, also known as the Heirloom Seal of the Realm, is an ancient artifact dating back to the 3rd Century BCE. It was created by the first emperor of a unified China, Qin Shi Huang, out of sacred jade stone and since then became the symbol of rulership in China. It is priceless, even spawning the Chinese phrase for priceless, "worth several cities", when it was traded for 15 cities. Because of the inscription engraved in it's base, it has become associated with being the physical embodiment of the mandate of Heaven to rule. It was lost in the period around 1000 AD, only recovered recently by Chinese officials. It was quickly stolen again, first by New Wei Forward, then by the Heels Agency. The Seal plays an important role in Agents of Heels: Croft and the Coveted Seal, even giving the story its name in part. After the events of the Mini-VN, the Seal is located at Croft Manor, and remains there as of now. Description The Imperial Seal is made of a single solid block of Heshibi, the sacred Jade stone, with a sculpted dragon on top and a carved message on the underside of it's base. In Chinese characters, the seal reads "Having received the Mandate from Heaven, may the emperor lead a long and prosperous life"Stated by Lara Croft during Agents of Heels: Croft and the Coveted Seal, a sentiment that helped raise the seal as a symbol and to legendary status. The Seal is square in side, is heavy and is roughly the length of an adult forearm on each side. beWilderverse Content Canonical Content Agents of Heels: Croft and the Coveted Seal (AoH: CatCS) The Imperial Seal of China is the main focus of the beWilder Mini-VN ''Croft and the Coveted Seal'', even giving it it's name in part. Lara Croft is sent to investigate word that China has uncovered the long lost seal on behalf of the Heels Agency. General Miller believes that the Seal could be used by the governing forces of China to cement public sentiment behind them, allowing internal affairs to settle enough for the country to become more expansionist on the world stage. While Lara and her partner Madsen attempt to get their hands on the Seal to verify it's authenticity, it is stolen by the revolutionist faction New Wei Forward, a group determined to returning China to a Dynastic monarchy and the return of the Wei Kingdom under the rule of their leader Cao Wei. They believe it's iconic status can still sway the public to supporting their cause politically by usurping the "Mandate of Heaven" it bestows, allowing them to come out of the shadows. Eventually the Seal is stolen back from Cao Wei by Lara after they have sex, but thanks to the innate power of the Seal to sway people, she decides to take custody of it herself rather than let the Heels Agency posses it directly. The Seal is last seen placed among the relics protected at Croft Manor, it's rediscovery still unknown to the public at large. Trivia * The Imperial Seal is based off the history of the real lost Imperial Seal of China. * The dragon on top of the seal was used as the design for the logo for the Philadelphia American football team The Dragons, to which Kelsey Matthews was a cheerleader for.Stated by Spook2099 on the official beWilder Discord, September 2019 Her uniform bares the dragon's head in profile on both the chest and the left thigh of her uniform. It is worth noting there is no in universe connection between the sports team and the Seal. Appearances Canonical * Agents of Heels: Croft and the Coveted Seal (AoH: CatCS) Appendix References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Unique Objects